Rêveries
by leaon
Summary: STEREK. Recueil de textes tirés de mes rêveries. Le second parle d'une danse de Stiles, que Derek vient partager. Et bien sûr, il parle de son amour pour lui. Un prochain à venir très bientôt. Rated T car Derek n'est pas le plus poli des hommes. (j'ai vraiment hésité à mettre un Rated M pour ce deuxième chapitre)
1. Poètique

**Bonsoir à tous.**  
 _Ceci sera un recueil de petite histoire, de petits textes que j'aurais écris vite fait. Pas de fil conducteur entre les chapitres donc. Et pas de rythme de parution, juste l'inspiration._

 **Je me sentais poétique ce matin, tout comme Derek. Alors j'ai écris ça. Je vous avoue que l'automne m'a aidé. J'aime tellement cette saison. Je vous laisse apprécier, malgré la niaiserie du texte et les caractères pas du tout adaptés aux personnages d'origines. Libre à vous d'imaginer d'autre personnages. Mais pour moi c'était évidement. Il y a bien évidemment des fautes et je m'en excuse. Si quelque chose vous gêne, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !  
J'ai mis un rating T, car Derek n'est pas le plus poli des hommes, même lorsqu'il parle de son amour. Rectification, surtout quand il parle de son amour.**

Amoureusement, Mademoiselle Léa.

* * *

J'me sens d'humeur poétique. Pourtant je suis pas poétique, je te jure. C'est pas mon truc tous ces mots compliqués que je ne peux pas comprendre, les mots murmurés, les règles pour rendre les trucs beaux, les lettres qui sonnent bien entre elles. J'aime pas ça d'habitude. Mais là j'me sens poétique. Je sais pas pourquoi.  
Sûrement à cause de la musique. De la belle musique, avec des beaux mots et qui rend tout beau autour de toi. Qui te donne envie de ne plus rien faire, de fermer les yeux, de t'allonger et de t'envoler avec les notes. Tu connais? Enfin ça c'pas important franchement. Ce n'est que de la musique. Ça s'envole, la musique.

C'est sûrement l'automne aussi. Les feuilles qui tombent. Les couleurs froides, que j'adore. Le froid, le chaud. Les odeurs accentués, le vent. Le temps, entre le soleil et la neige. Les émotions. J'aime cette saison de transition. Entre le mourant et le mort. C'est beau.  
Alors ouais j'suis poétique et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je ne veux pas savoir. Je profite juste. De ce moment où je me sens flotter. Où tout est beau autour de moi, tout, même le laid. Où tout est transformé, magnifié. Dans cette bulle où je sens que chaque mot a son importance. Alors je ne dis rien, de peur de dire une connerie. Mais pourtant j'suis poétique, si je parlais j'ferais des belles phrases, avec des beaux mots et tout, c'est sûr. J'aurais dit des belles choses, en te parlant. Et tu m'aurais écouter, parce ce que tu m'écoutes toujours même quand c'est con. Mais je ne sais pas, je laisse planer le moment. Parce que c'est beau. Parce qu'on est bien. Parce que _je_ suis bien. Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas été bien que ouais, je profite.  
Je profite de ta main contre la mienne, ta peau contre la mienne, ton coeur contre le mien et ton âme à mes côtés. Ton souffle que je sens contre mon cou, ta chaleur qui m'enveloppe, me serre contre toi. Ton odeur qui m'envoute, qui fait tourner ma tête et qui est partout. Elle est partout ton odeur et je l'adore. Elle est sur moi, contre toi, au sol, dans l'air, dans ma tête et dans mon coeur. Profondément ancrée comme toute ton existence. T'es ancré en moi.

Finalement c'est peut être toi qui me rend poétique. T'es tellement beau. T'es plus beau que la beauté. La beauté est jalouse de toi je suis sûr. C'est bien pour ça que je t'appelle "ma beauté". T'aimes pas quand je t'appelle comme ça, parce que t'as pas confiance, tu te trouves pas beau. Trop petit, trop fin, trop pâle. T'aimes pas tes grains de beauté, tu les déteste même. Mais moi je les adore. Il te rendent encore plus beau de part leur nom. T'as de la beauté sur toi, partout. Tu dis qu'ils sont moches, trop gros, trop nombreux, trop... Tout est trop avec toi. Mais moi je te le dis : _T'es magnifique_ , tellement que tu me rends poétique. Imagine. J'ai envie de te murmurer des choses que Verlaine n'aurait jamais penser dire à Rimbaud.* Des choses poétiques, dont je n'ai pas l'habitude mais c'est pas grave. Tu te moqueras sûrement, comme toujours. Mais c'est toujours pour rire, pour me faire sourire ou m'agacer. Mais c'est pour ça que tu es beau, ton esprit est aussi beau que ton corps. J'ai envie de te montrer à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je pourrais crever pour toi. Je pourrais crever pour toi bordel Stiles. Ma vie ne vaut rien face à la tienne. Mais en même temps, sans toi j'vis pas. T'es mon oxygène. Et même si ça fait cliché, c'est parfaitement vrai.

T'es ma poésie personnelle, ma source d'inspiration, mon quatrain parfait. Les parnassiens**sont jaloux de tes formes uniques, de ta perfection parfaite. Et si toi, tu aimes la poésie, je vais me forcer plus souvent à être poétique. Me forcer à être fleur bleu si t'aimes quand je suis comme ça. Si tu aimes que je te choies par les mots alors que d'habitude je le fais des gestes alors je le ferais. je me forcerais à cracher des mots doux qui m'arrache le coeur parce qu'ils sont vrais. J'écrirais des poèmes rien que pour toi, même si j'aime pas ça. Parce que _moi_ ça compte pas quand y'a _toi_. Mais comme tu dis souvent, y'a pas de moi ni de toi, y'a qu'un _nous_.

Tu sers ma main dans la tienne et je sens ta respiration se faire plus régulière. Tu t'endors. Et je fonds dans mon moment poétique. J'entends un léger " _Je t'aime Der_ '" sortir de tes lèvres, presque en en épousant les formes, presque en un soupir et je fonds un peu plus.  
" _Bordel, moi aussi j'taime._ " C'est la phrase la plus poétique que j'ai réussis à dire.

* * *

* Les poètes Verlaine et Rimbaud ont eut une histoire d'amitié, puis d'amour durant deux ans. Ils se sont mutuellement dédié quelque poèmes et textes.

** Le parnasse était l'ensemble des poètes du mouvement Parnassien au XIXe siècle. Les Parnassien font de l'art pour l'art, le beau pour le beau. Il prime les règles traditionnelles des formes poétique d'où le "quatrain parfait".

L'image pour ce recueil est une peinture Ipolit Strambu. Etant amatrice d'art, je me suis sentie obligée d'en faire la couverture de mon recueil. Le nom du tableau est _Rêverie_. Je m'en suis servie également pour le titre, car les textes qui y seront publiés seront tirés de mes rêveries...


	2. Danse

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Je vous partage, à nouveau, un texte plein d'amour. Tout comme Stiles, j'étais plongée dans la musique que j'écoutais et qui m'a inspiré ce texte. Je l'ai donc écrit rapidement et voici son rendu.**  
 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez, malgré qu'il soit plutôt court.**

* * *

La musique vibre contre les murs et à peine la porte ouverte, elle vibre sur mon corps. Je sens les frissons qui se créent, des frissons agréables. _Cette_ musique putain. Je ferme la porte, presque avec une impatience qui me secoue les doigts. J'avance et je le vois, dansant au milieu du salon, la musique l'enroulant. Il danse comme si la fin n'existait pas. Ses yeux sont fermés, sûrement pour mieux apprécier les vibrations que crée la musique en lui. Il bouge lentement, en rythme avec cette musique envoûtante, avec ces paroles qui lui correspondent tellement. Et il est magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns sont trempés, il danse depuis longtemps. Ses pieds nus ne font qu'effleurer le sol, comme s'il volait grâce aux notes, lorsqu'il se déplace pour danser. Il ne m'entend pas. il est dans sa transe, dans sa bulle de musique et de danse. Et moi je ne bouge pas. Je reste figé, ne faisant que l'observer, ne faisant que le dévorer de mon regard. Il est si beau… Ses yeux whisky s'ouvrent, il m'a vu. Et son sourire, ses yeux qui s'illuminent valent tout l'or du monde. Il se tourne vers moi et je m'approche, me sentant tremblant et j'ai comme l'impression d'entrer dans sa transe. Il pose ses mains contre mes épaules et ce simple geste me fait frissonner. Il me tuera. Je me penche, contre ses lèvres et je murmure.

"Bonsoir, Amour… Tu m'as l'air heureux…" je sais qu'il l'est. Lorsqu'il danse, lorsqu'il écoute cette chanson, il l'est forcément. Il ris contre mes lèvres et ses bras trouvent leur place autour de mon cou.  
"Je l'étais. Mais maintenant je suis bien plus qu'heureux... " Ses yeux pétillent. Bordel qu'il est beau. Je ne résiste pas et je lui offre un baiser. Ce baiser qui veut dire tellement de choses. Il le sent. Il sent que je mets tous mes sentiments dans ce baiser. Il se recule et me regarde, l'air ému. Je l'aime tellement. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Sauf que lui m'embrasse de nouveau, me prouvant qu'il le sait, me prouvant que cela n'a pas d'importance.  
je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. une boule de bonheur, une boule de tristesse, d'euphorie, de désir et de tout plein de chose à la fois.  
Ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux lorsqu'il m'embrasse, à en perdre haleine. Jamais je ne le lâcherais, jamais, je l'aime trop pour ça. Il est parfait pour moi et je suis parfait pour lui.  
Il me le prouve une fois encore lorsqu'il me lâche, qu'il sourit et qu'il recommence à danser, contre moi. La musique a changé, c'est les mêmes artistes, la même ambiance. Elle est plus rapide, presque plus étouffante mais on s'en fiche. Je commence moi aussi à danser et on se perd dans cette transe, cette bulle d'amour, de désir et de bonheur.  
Il me fait retirer ma veste, sans cesser de danser. Je sais comment la soirée va finir, j'en ai plus qu'envie. Elle va finir comme elle finit dans leur chanson, dans une explosion de bonheur et d'amour.  
On se déshabille mutuellement, se fichant du fait d'être en plein milieu du salon, se fichant du fait que nous somme devant la baie vitrée, se fichant du fait que la porte n'est pas fermée. On se fiche de tout, on oublie tout, il y a seulement nous. nous et nos deux corps. Il se colle contre moi, à la recherche de ce que je peux lui offrir. Des frissons, de l'amour et mon âme. On bascule vers le divan. La musique n'a pas cessé, nos baisers non plus. On s'embrasse à en perdre la vie, à en perdre la raison. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. On se perd l'un dans l'autre. Il m'offre son corps, sans pudeur, sans gêne ni peur. Je le connais, son corps, oh oui, je le connais bien. je l'aime, je le fantasme, je le rêve… je connais chacun de ses endroits sensibles, chacun de ses grains de beauté, leurs places et il en a beaucoup. Mon préféré est celui sur son ventre. Car j'ai le même. Nos corps s'assemblent, il halète, il murmure mon prénom. Je le regarde, émerveillé. Il est si beau. Je le prépare. La douleur n'est rien pour lui, mais pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, physiquement comme des paroles. C'est pour cela que je parle peu, les gestes sont bien plus prudents pour s'exprimer. Il m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser à nouveau, à la recherche de son besoin de moi et d'amour et je suis dans le même état. Je sens des larmes coulées sur ses joues et je me relève, inquiet avant qu'un simple "ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime" ne me rassure. Mon homme est sensible.

On s'unit enfin et je sens que notre lien se resserre. Je le sens, si proche de moi, si proche de mon coeur et de mon corps. Il gémit, halète et soupire. Les plus beaux sons possibles. Chaque choses de son être est merveilleuse. Je l'aime. Il bouge, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il est prêt, qu'il peut m'accueillir. Il l'est toujours, mais malheureusement son corps n'est pas d'accord. Alors je commence la danse. La danse qu'il avait commencé seul et que l'on finit à deux. Il pleure encore, je l'embrasse pour lui ôter ses larmes, celles qui serrent mon coeur. Mais il me rassure, une fois encore, en me murmurant qu'il m'aime. Je le sais bien mais j'aime l'entendre me le dire. Et il me le dit souvent. Ses soupirs se transforment rapidement en cris sous ma danse, sous mon amour. Et moi je le regarde s'épanouir, se laisser aller, lâcher prise. Il est encore plus beau comme ça. Rouge, transpirant d'amour et le désir dans les yeux.  
La danse se fait plus rapide, malgré le rythme lent de la musique. On s'en fiche de la musique désormais. Encore une fois, on se fiche de tout. On sent juste notre amour nous titiller, notre désir nous faire mal à en crever.  
On atteint les étoiles, presque ensemble, presque à l'unisson. Mais encore une fois, ce sont nos corps les problèmes. Nos âme, elles, sont liées. Il me regarde, d'un air endormi mais heureux, heureux comme jamais. Je l'embrasse et lui me murmure des je t'aime à tout va, me nouant la gorge. Je te promets, Amour, un jour, ces fichues cordes vocales pourront te le dire. C'est ce corps, encore. Mon âme elle, te hurle qu'elle t'aime et tu l'entends. Tu souris et tu me redresses, dans l'espoir de rejoindre notre lit, dans l'espoir que je te fasse la nuit jusqu'à l'aube.  
J'accède à ta requête et je meurs d'amour pour toi.


End file.
